Second chances
by Dark lord of Bunnies
Summary: She doesn't deserve a second chance, so for her when she meets him she feels unworthy and undeserving. He is still recovering from a love he let go, he swore that he would never love again and he developed a hatred for her kind. (Crackpairing MothxBradley)


**Hello there,**

 **Ok so this is something new, a MothxBradley story. Normally I don't do this kind of thing, but my heart completely breaks for Bradley, he was robbed of a happy ending. And Moth? I dunno, i just kind feel bad for her. Despite her psychotic ways. I feel that love is a beautiful thing and that everybody deserves a chance of second love. I may just be a hopeless romantic. This is a one shot, tell me what you think via _review_ , did you like this pairing. I think they both finding each other is kind of bittersweet.**

 **-Dark**

Sitting in the coffee shop on a chilly January morning, moping. He didn't know what to make of his life any more. The _girl_ he thought he loved, his fiancé, had run off with another man. On there wedding day. It sucked.

Roaming the busy high streets of New York looking for a purpose, she was lost. She had no purpose. Previously her only purpose was to get married and be treated like a queen. But her fiancés had run off with another girl and it had cost her everything. She had grown up for him. She had been kicked out and disowned by her own folks. Now she was paying rent for some crumby apartment. She was in a her own sort of solitary confinement; jobless, friendless and alone. It sucked.

As she walked down the street it started to snow, light at first. But gradually getting heavier. Her thin black pea coat was not enough protection from the snow. Her skin that was exposed stung with the numb pain of the cold.

Deciding that she needed to take shelter she crossed the street, heading towards the nearest coffee shop on the other side.

He was fed up with moping, he decided. He needed to take control of his life. He was still young, plenty of time to find another, as his mother kindly put it over a rather awkward Christmas dinner. Back then the pain was still raw and recent. But he told himself over and over again, he only let her go because he loved her. He had seen the snow and decided to head home and restart his life.

The mini blizzard that had hit New York was blinding. The streets where now empty due to snow falling to thick and fast. Too thick for anyone to see more than five feat in front of themselves and the occasional yellow ball of light indicating the presence of a lamppost. But Bradley saw a pair of head lights heading towards him. He hadn't stepped of the curb yet so there was no real danger.

Until he realised that the headlights where heading for a figure crossing the road ahead of him. Without thinking he darted forward and pulled the figure onto the pavement. Just in time because one of the cities distinct yellow taxis sped past, full tilt. He turned to the figure to ask if they where all right. It was a girl, shivering from the cold, lips almost blue, icicles in her hair.

"You must be freezing!" Exclaimed Bradley, abandoning all thoughts of getting home and pulling the girl into the coffee shop. She seemed to visibly relax as the wave of warm air hit her.

"Take a seat, I'll get you a drink. Hot chocolate?" He said letting her rest in on of the booths.

The girl only nodded. She seemed unable to talk, wether because of the cold or the shock of nearly getting run over.

Bradley went up and ordered two hot chocolates. By the time he returned, two steaming card cups with flimsy plastic lids in his hands, the girl seemed to have warmed up and taken her coat off.

"Are you ok?" He asked genuine concern in his voice. It was a tone she hadn't heard in a while.

"Yes. Thank you," she smiled weakly. He sat down and they drank in silence. Not knowing what to say to each other. Bradley saw her staring at something a look of wistfulness in her eyes. He followed her gaze to his engagement ring. He had kept it and wore it every day. In tribute to _her._

"Your engaged?" She asked, at an attempt to make conversation.

"Not anymore." Sighed Bradley. Why did she have to bring that up?

"Me neither, sucks doesn't it." She said, a look of familiar pain in her eye. Bradley realised that they both have something in common.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" He knew it was an invasion of her privacy, but it felt good talking to someone who was familiar with the same kind of unique pain.

"Because he loved another." She said simply. Bradley nodded.

"Same here." He said gruffly, trying not to let tears come to his eyes. The girl rubbed his shoulders comfortingly.

"I believe that he never really loved me in the first place." She said in the same flat emotionless tone. Bradley wandered how she could be so calm about the matter. Maybe she was just suppressing her emotions. Maybe she could show him how not to care, maybe she could stick around a bit longer. He didn't know what, but something about this girl made him feel... Not alone. Like her presence was comforting and distracting.

"My names Moth, by the way." She said smiling in a way that made Bradley completely forget all about _her._

"Bradley." He replied answering her unasked question. He caught her eyes for a second. Bradley felt himself smiling, but for the first time since _she_ had, left him it felt genuine. Maybe his mother was right, maybe he could find another.

 **What did you think? Side note i was listening to 'Someone like you' by _Adele (damn, that girls go an amazing voice)_ when i came up with the idea**


End file.
